


What's in a name?

by its_not_my_fault



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Flynn had registered 'Julie and the Phantoms' on every social media site she could and started a whole marketing plan. Sure, things were off to a rocky start since the phantoms didn't show at the school dance, but that didn't mean Flynn was going to let all her hard work go to waste. And she definitely wasn't about to let Julie fold in on herself again.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Luke signs up at the cafe with the name 'Julie and the Phantoms' (well, Julie and the Phat ones since his handwriting is so bad, but whatever) but how did they learn about that name? Julie didn't know about the name until she got to the school dance because Flynn came up with it, and she didn't tell them about the name when they had their fight in the gym. This is my theory for how they learned the name, "Julie and the Phantoms."
> 
> Also, Flynn is an amazing friend and not appreciated enough.

Flynn snuck out of her room as quietly as she could. Explaining why she was leaving for school so early was not on her to-do list. Sure she could tell her mom a half-truth about trying to do something to help Julie, but her mom would want to know all the details in case there was something she could to help too. Flynn's mom had lost her mom at a young age, and she'd been eager to try to comfort Julie. Usually, Flynn might ask her mom for help or at least a ride so that Flynn wouldn't have to bike to Julie's and back to school. But Flynn was on a mission that would look crazy with no way of knowing if it was going to work.

  
Flynn didn't want the ghosts to know she was coming until she was ready, but there wasn't anything she could do about that without the ability to see them. It worried her, thinking that the boys might not be in the garage, and this trip would be useless. Still, she had to try. Flynn was careful to avoid Ray and Carlos, which wasn't hard since Julie's house and studio were as familiar to her as her own home. When she got close to the studio, she sighed in relief. It wasn't exactly music, more just discordant noise. At least she could be reasonably sure the ghosts were there and that they'd hear her.

  
Taking one deep breath to steady herself, Flynn swung open the studio doors and marched in. "Hey! Hey!" The din subsided with a clumsy rattle, which she took to mean she had startled the boys, but they were paying attention. She wished she could see and hear them—even just being able to hear them speak would be something. She would have to make due. "I have something to say to you all, and you had better listen up—one drum stroke for yes and two for no. Tell me that you understand." Flynn gave the requisite pause as well as her patented stink eye. For a handful of seconds, she worried they'd disappeared or that the drum taps wouldn't work, but sure enough, a tap on one of Alex's drums followed.

  
She sighed in relief and then started to pace. "Okay, I hope you are all aware of how upset Julie is right now. I also want you to know that you are very lucky you are already dead. Otherwise, I would kill you for hurting her like that after everything she's been through." It was funny that she thought she could feel some sort of energy. It could have been her mind playing tricks on her, but Flynn thought they were getting restless and confused. She stopped pacing. "But I saw my Julie back this week, the one who is vibrant and alive and creative and in love with music. I am not losing that Julie again, so you guys are going to do whatever you have to to make things right and get Julie back in 'Julie and the Phantoms,' are we clear?"

  
Flynn waited, and there was a tap, but then two more followed. She had to think about what three taps might mean, but she thought it might be a beat for yes and then two beats for a question after a moment. "Is there something unclear in my plan?"

  
One drumbeat followed.

  
"Is there something you do have a question about?"

  
Again, one drumbeat answered. Flynn wished that communicating with the boys wasn't so inefficient. Was she going to have to talk them into learning some sort of musical morse code with her? Ugh. She definitely didn't have time for this right now.

  
"Is it an important question? I don't want to go get Julie--I left her asleep at my house so I could talk to you without her for a reason, you know! She's still really upset with you all."

  
Nothing happened for a little while, and Flynn started to worry that she was talking to the air again, but then two drum taps rang through loud and clear. She breathed a sigh of relief.

  
"Good. So Phantoms, you've got your mission. And you better not fail, or I will find a way to help Carlos exorcise you." She gave the air in front of her one more good glare and then made her way to school, hopeful for her friend.


End file.
